Hansel and Gretel (Black Lagoon)
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Battle Axe/M-1918 This move simply had Hansel and Gretel rotate between one another: Battle Axe: Hansel carries his axe, which damages anyone near by. He then swings his axe, dealing decent damage. M-1918: Gretel brings her deadliest weapon gives 7-13 damage. Keep B hold To charge the shots. While Charging you can move back & forth, & you can jump (no double jump), After 10 seconds pass, or if you press B, you will fire Automatically for 5 seconds. Press B again or wait for 5 seconds for the gun stops firing. Side B - Money Offer Hansel and Gretel tosses a stack of cash, which explode when it hits an opponent, doing slight damage. If the stack of cash hits opponents closer, it does more damage. The move can be performed on the ground or in the air. Up B - Gretel's Voice Gretel uses a guitar to fire notes at an opponent (max. of 3 notes in a row), and can fire them up or sideways to the direction he is standing. However, his notes can be fires back at him through special attacks. Down B - A Perfected Gift Gretel lifting up her dress, flasher her genital to the opponents. Which cause them to nose bleed, receiving decent damage. Final Smash - Playing Doctors Gretel brought the tools ready, as the screen fades to black they've beaten up the opponents multiple times. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Hänsel and Gretel (also known as Fratele Meu (Romanian for "my brother") and Sora Mea ("my sister")) are two unnamed Romanian twin orphans who were abandoned in a state-run orphanage, due to their parents' inability to afford keeping them. They were twins who suffered from a split personality disorder after being put through all kinds of torture. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ?? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab -??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Pokemon symbol in Smash bros Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Title Card Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Video Moveset Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Male & Female Category:Scary Characters Category:Kid Category:Vampire Category:Psychopath Category:Assassin Category:FUNimation Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Duo Category:Goth Category:Shota Category:More Evil then Chara Category:Ow the Edge Category:Kawaii Category:Loli Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Serial Killer Category:Back from the Dead Category:Not Fairy Tales Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Wake me up Inside Category:Lawl of Thrones Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:TheBrideKings Favorites Category:Anime Category:Badass Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:German Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters who got a fuckin' gun!